Red Madness House RMH
by Lily A. Morthan
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto "Dulce Travesura" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Disclaimer: absolutamente todos y c/u de los personajes pertenecen a la invención de J.K. Rowling. Bertha Jorkins es un cotilla sin cerebro que está a punto de hundirse en algo que me gusta llamar: la casa de la locura. ¿Si es culpa o no de los Merodeadores? Hay que leer para comprobar.


Lily caminaba en círculos como un león enjaulado, tenía el cabello despeinado, el uniforme desarreglado, los nudillos blancos por la presión de sus manos hechas puños y el rostro rojo de ira con las facciones desfiguradas en un rictus de furia.  
Tras ella, sentados en sillones y un sofá estaban los merodeadores. Remus y Peter sentados en el sofá, la observaban con preocupación, mientras un ofuscado James despotricaba en voz peligrosamente baja y Sirius jugaba con su varita que lanzaba chispas.  
—Yo...juro que la mataré—sentenció Lily deteniéndose de repente.  
—Lily...—comenzó Remus pero fue callado por los chillidos de James.  
—¡No, Lunático! Deja que la mate. ¡Maldita bruja!  
—Sólo fue un pergamino gigante colgado en el tablón de anuncios—dijo tratando de restarle importancia.  
—¡Un pergamino que ella y sus amigas cotillas publicaron no sé cómo en todas las salas comunes, Remus!—Le gritó Lily. Sirius escuchaba todo frotándose las sienes en masajes circulares que esperaba aliviaran su repentino dolor de cabeza. Su varita ya estaba guardada en un bolsillo de su túnica, permitiéndole concentrarse en lo que era importante en ese momento: vengarse de Bertha Jorkins.  
La muy idiota los había visto a él y a la pelirroja practicando encantamientos de defensa en un aula vacía. Era de noche, de hecho, era una noche antes de luna llena y él había accedido a ayudarla a practicar con encantamientos que le serían útiles si por alguna desafortunada razón se encontraba por allí con un lobuno Remus. El punto era que los había visto en plena celebración cuando Lily lo abrazó luego de por fin lograr uno de los encantamientos que no le salían, e inmediatamente sacó sus propias y muy equivocadas conclusiones.  
James y Lily llevaban saliendo un tiempo, por lo que para Jorkins el hecho de que la pelirroja y Black estuvieran en un aula vacía de noche y abrazándose debió significar el cotilleo del año.  
No hacía falta decir que los pergaminos gigantes pegados en cada sala común hacían referencia a ese hecho. La mañana en la que aparecieron, todos los alumnos murmuraban entre si, murmullos que eran más como un escándalo en voz moderada. En el segundo en que los merodeadores y la pelirroja vieron el pergamino, estallaron en cólera contenida y buscaron por todo el papel hasta que encontraron el nombre de Bertha en caligrafía redonda, grande y clara.  
«Casi como si quisiera ser asesinada», había dicho Lily después de leer el nombre.  
De ese incidente habían pasado ya tres días y la gente seguía hablando de ello, incrementando el mal humor de James, el deseo psicópata de Lily y las migrañas ocasionales de Sirius.  
—¡Tenías que abrazarla, Canuto!—Le recriminó James.  
—¡Alto ahí, Cornamenta!— Se levantó de su puesto en el sillón—. Primero, fue la pelirroja la que me abrazó; segundo, a quien tienes que enviar con el calamar gigante no es a mí, es a la mal parida de Jorkins.  
Con eso, los ojos de Lily se iluminaron, siendo el gesto captado al vuelo por Remus.

—No—pronunció severamente y la aludida frunció el entrecejo.  
—Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto—habló Peter por primera vez. Todos se le quedaron mirando.  
—¿Algo como qué?  
Una idea loca cruzó la mente de Sirius y no tuvo miedo en decirla.  
—Como matarla...  
Por un rato que se le antojó eterno al Black, todos se mantuvieron en silencio con las mandíbulas desencajadas.  
—Sirius...—comenzó Lily—sé que dije eso antes pero no era para que te lo tomaras como si fueras tu prima Bellatrix.— El recuerdo hizo estremecer a Sirius pero negó con la cabeza.  
—No hablo de matarla de verdad...hablo de hacerle creer que la vamos a matar.— Las mandíbulas desencajadas cambiaron a expresiones de sorpresa—. Hablo de acorralarla y darle un susto de muerte.  
Una vez más todos lo miraron antes de dirigirle sus respectivas miradas y palabras de aceptación. —Bien, esto es lo que haremos...

•

A las seis en punto vieron salir a Bertha del despacho de la profesora de adivinación. Todos escondidos en un rincón, esperaron a que doblara en el siguiente pasillo. En eso, Sirius codeó a Peter quien se transformó en rata y corrió, arrastrándose por el piso hasta que lo perdieron de vista y un grito agudo llegó a sus oídos.  
Satisfechos con el trabajo de Peter, no se dejaron salir de las sombras. Lily, quien había logrado recrear su aspecto de lunática homicida, cargaba con un cuchillo gigante dentro de su túnica caída. James la miró fascinado.  
—Creo que me acabo de volver a enamorar.—Lily sonrió a la vez que Sirius rodaba los ojos.  
—Concentrados en el plan—dijo antes de desaparecer tras un pasadizo.

Bertha corrió todo lo que le daban sus piernas, huyendo aterrada de la asquerosa rata que la perseguía. Sus pasos comenzaban a hacer eco en pasillos que nunca había transitado antes en su vida y sus gritos de terror se acallaban cada vez más a medida que notaba la oscuridad en la que se iba sumiendo.  
Chocó contra una pared cuando trató de correr hacia delante, conjuró un Lumos en busca de la rata o alguna otra forma de vida, pero nada. Con algo más de alivio comenzó a andar hacia el frente cuando una voz resonó a sus espaldas.  
—¿A dónde vas Jorkins?— Preguntó Lily, comenzando a hacer ruiditos de reprobación mientras negaba con la cabeza. La varita de Bertha apuntó directo a ella.  
—¡Evans! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— Devolvió.  
Lily la miró de arriba a abajo, deleitándose con el temblor que recorría el cuerpo de la chica. Como si nada, sacó el cuchillo de su túnica y comenzó a acariciarlo con extrema lentitud manteniéndolo tras su espalda.  
—No me digas que me tienes miedo, Jorkins.— Una risa caótica salió de sus labios—. ¡Como si no supieras qué hacemos aquí!  
—¿Ha-a-cemos?  
La sonrisa de Lily se ensanchó. Caminó en círculos al rededor de Bertha, quien logró divisar el cuchillo entre los omóplatos de la pelirroja. Su nerviosismo se incrementó cuando Lily volvió a hablar con una voz tan aterciopelada y denigrante que casi la distrae del hecho de que ya había sacado el cuchillo.  
—¿Nunca te han dicho lo malo que es espíar?— Se acercó a su rostro con lentitud—. ¿Nunca te han dicho lo molesto que puede llegar a ser algo como lo que hiciste?.— Bertha tragó en seco.  
—Yo solo...  
—¡Cállate!—Gritó Lily estallando en cólera—. ¡No tienes derecho a hablar!  
La punta del arma se clavó un poco más bajo la barbilla de Bertha, sin llegar a atravesar la piel.  
—Todo iba tan bien...—musitó con pesar fingido—. Tenía a James para el día, a Sirius para la noche...pero en fin, James ya no existe—reveló dándole una mirada significativa que la aterró.  
—Tú...tú...  
—¡James quería terminarme! ¡No podía dejar que lo hiciera! Él...¡él tuvo que morir! No podía hacerme eso...  
La mirada enloquecida de Lily hizo que Bertha se arrejuntara a la pared en un vano intento de alejarse de ella. No podía evitar verla a los ojos por mucho que la atemorizaban, aún cuando su subconsciente estaba más a favor de ver el cuchillo que se alzaba lentamente en su dirección.  
—Ahora es tu turno...—le susurró en el oído, parándose a un costado de ella sin que lo notara para darle oportunidad de escapar. Cosa que hizo.— ¡Ven aquí, maldita!  
Bertha corrió a la desesperada, mirando hacia atrás paranoica. No se había dado cuenta de que Lily ya no la seguía, ni de que estaba en una esquina muerta de risa con los merodeadores.  
—Estuviste genial, cariño—la felicitó James depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.  
—Toda una actriz, pelirroja—siguió Sirius, palmeándole la espalda.  
—Démonos prisa. Ten Lily—alentó Remus, transfigurando el cuchillo en un cepillo que ella aceptó encantada. Su camino al Gran Comedor fue considerablemente más corto que el de Bertha. Lily iba cepillándose el cabello y arreglando su uniforme en un movimiento de varita.  
Llegaron a su objetivo donde personas de las cuatro casas iban llegando al igual que ellos y se sentaban a comer, cosa que también hicieron.  
Y como la paciencia es una virtud de los que prevalecen, esperaron un largo rato.  
—¿Por qué tarda tanto?— Preguntó Peter.  
—Supongo que se habrá dejado la varita por el pasillo, llegó un momento en el que ya no me apuntaba con ella y...  
Todas las miradas se dirigieron a las grandes puertas por las que entraba una más que aterrorizada Bertha, corriendo en línea recta hasta la mesa de los profesores.  
—...¡Ella está loca, debe creerme!— Le suplicó a Dumbledore.  
McGonagall que estaba junto a él, enarcó una ceja.  
—¡Mató a James Potter!— A la ceja que la profesora tenía alzada se le unió su compañera antes de señalar a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
—¿Ese James Potter?  
Bertha giró su cabeza para ver como la loca de Evans y los merodeadores la observaban con incredulidad al igual que todo el Gran Comedor.  
—¡El está muerto! ¡Ella lo mató!  
—Yo lo veo bastante vivo, señorita Jorkins.  
—Él le iba a terminar porque descubrió que lo engañaba con Black y...y ella lo mato por eso.— Su voz iba disminuyendo con cada palabra.  
James le guiñó un ojo a sus amigos y novia antes de pararse y tirar su servilleta al suelo con indignación.  
—¿Cómo has podido, Lily?— Ella se levantó también mirándolo arrepentida—. ¡Oh Lily!— Exclamó con gesto teatral—. ¿Qué te he hecho yo, mi Lily?  
—¡Oh James!— Lo imitó posando una mano sobre su frente. James tomó su otra mano y se arrodilló en el suelo.  
—¿Por qué, Lily? ¿Por qué?  
—James...yo no quise...—clavó su mirada en el suelo lejos de él en un gesto se infinita pena.  
—Es porque él es mejor que yo en encantamientos, ¿verdad?— Le preguntó levantándose—. ¡Es por eso que no quisiste practicar conmigo!  
—¡James lo siento tanto!— Saltó a sus brazos, siendo recibida por un fuerte apretón en torno a su espalda y cintura.  
—No te preocupes—acarició su mejilla—, sé que lo haremos funcionar. Sirius, que no podía contener el jugo se calabaza dentro de su boca, tragó y rompió en aplausos cuando la pareja se besó apasionadamente. Siguiéndole la corriente todos aplaudieron a la vez  
Dumbledore observaba con una sonrisa reflejada en sus profundos ojos azules, mas no aplaudió; por el contrario, llamó a un compañero de casa de Bertha para que la acompañara a la enfermería y revisaran qué pasaba con ella. Bertha totalmente absorta en la escena no lo escuchó, ni sintió un par de manos empujando sus hombros para que caminar, sólo podía recrear una y otra vez lo que pasó en ese pasillo.

•

Lo que ocurrió los días siguientes no fue más que una rutina. De alguna forma el drama montado por James había desmentido el chisme creado por Bertha. Por los pasillos no se escuchaba ningún cometario referente a James, Sirius y Lily que no fueran palabras en contra de la chica que ganó fama de loca.  
La pobre estaba tan traumada, iba de clase en clase sola, pues sus amigas habían tomado cartas en el asunto y pocas veces se las veía juntas. Para los curiosos que preguntaran, ellas siempre responderían que seguirían así hasta que se calmara la marea.  
Y si se preguntan qué quedo de la pobre mente de Bertha Jorkins, digamos que se convirtió en una caja de la locura, manchada de rojo en todas partes.

* * *

Una pequeña nota de autor:

Primero que nada gracias a **Samanta Black **por invitarme a participar en este reto que para ser sincera, es el segundo que completo, pero el primero que escribo con ganas (lo escribí a media noche, soy nocturna ^^), así que estoy feliz.

Segundo, espero les haya gustado.

Tercero, no tengo más nada que decir, así que besos y abrazos y cosas cursis que les transmito de forma impersonal. .


End file.
